Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day is a game created by Rare, Ltd. for the Nintendo 64. Production Conker's Bad Fur Day, originally known as Conker's Quest and later Twelve Tails: Conker 64 was to be a game similar to Conker's Pocket Tales, an overly cutesy game geared towards younger gamers. It was only after Rare realised that the game would probably be ridiculed and ignored like Conker's Pocket Tales was, that Rare decided to heavily revamp the game, giving it an extremely large amount of adult themes. Story The opening cut scene of the game shows Conker, seated on a large, golden throne drinking a glass of milk. Inside Conker's throne room are several bizzare creatures; it is only after introductions are done that Conker tells his story. After a night of heavy drinking, Conker, extremely drunk, ends-up wandering away into the night in the direction opposite of his house. Passing out, Conker wakes up later in a strange land, where he ends-up intangeled in a war between the Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, led by the evil Panther King. The levels of Conker's Bad Fur Day are as follows: * Hungover: Waking up in a large feild, Conker finds himself dazed and confused and must deal with a scarecrow named Birdy (Conker series) and find his away past an annoying Gargoyle. * Windy: The overworld of the game, Windy is named after the giant windmill located in the center of the area. * Barn Boys: Taking place in a large barn and the surrounding area, the boss of this area is a giant, missile-weilding robot named the Haybot. * Bats Tower: Conker has to navigate his way through a gigantic safe filled with creatures such as living cogs and Fire Imps. The boss of this area is the Boiler. * Sloprano: A level consisting mostly of Conker's battle against the Great Mighty Poo on Poo Mountain. * Uga Buga: A level mostly taking place in a prehistoric world filled with such things as cavemen and dinosaurs. The boss of this area is a giant, egotistical caveman named Buga the Knut. * Spooky: A level consisting mostly of Conker, transformed into a bat by his vampire ancestor, Count Batula, fetching a feeding villagers to Count Batula. After Batula is killed, Conker must fight his way out of Batula's mansion using a shotgun. * It's War: Conker, along with his ally, Private Rodent, must fight they're way out of a Tediz base. The boss of this level is the Experiment. * Heist: The final level of the game, Conker and Berri find themselves participating in a robbery of the First Feral Bank for the mob boss Don Weaso. The boss of this area is a giant, alien monster named Heinrich. Gameplay Conker's Bad Fur Day was hailed as revolutionary, possessing superd graphics and sound, for this, Conker's Bad Fur Day is often hailed as one of the best Nintendo 64 games. Like Donkey Kong 64, Conker's Bad Fur Day was not simply a platform game, more or less an adventure one. Conker is capable of using not only his fists in combat, but also makeshift melee weapons and firearms. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode in Conker's Bad Fur Day is often sited as one of the games best features, having a diverse amount of playability. The various multiplayer modes are as follows: * Death Match: A standard, "kill-everyone else" game. * War: Features the war between the Squirrel High Command and Tediz. * Heist: Players play as either Mr. Yellow, Mr. Blue, Mr. Green and Mr. Red, weasel gangsters working for Don Weaso. Players have to steal as much money as possible from a poorly guarded bank. * Raptor: Players can either be a team of cavemen hunting for raptor eggs or a team of raptors hungry for cavemen flesh. * Beach: A troop of SHC soldiers are attempting to reclaim Paris from the Tediz, who have the city under they're control. Players can either be a SHC soldier trying to get across a beach or a Tediz soldier who has stop any and all SHC soldiers from getting across the beach. * Race: Players must race against one another on lava-proof surfboards. *'Tank:' Players must blast and kill each other using tanks. Ports A port of Conker's Bad Fur Day, called Conker: Live & Reloaded, was made for the XBox and XBox 360. Conker: Live & Reloaded was met with much critism, due to being extremely censored and "untrue" to the original. Controversy Nintendo, fearing that Conker's Bad Fur Day would cause extreme controversy, had the game's box given an abnormally large warning. Also of note, Nintendo refuses to acknowledge Conker's Bad Fur Day, no mention of Conker's Bad Fur Day ever graced the pages Nintendo Power magazine; Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker's Pocket Tales are also completely absent from Nintendo's official website, despite being found exclusively on Nintendo consoles. Category: Conker Games Category: Nintendo 64 Games